


【德哈】斯科皮日记节选

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 一家四口日常 小蝎子日记三则
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

****2011.6.24星期五** **

今天见到父亲的爸爸妈妈了，也就是我的爷爷奶奶，但是我真的叫不出口。那个应该是我爷爷的男人是真的很不喜欢我和阿不思，好在父亲的妈妈是个很温柔的人，但是她看起来太年轻了，一点也不像是“奶奶”该有的样子。

不过不管他们对我们怎么样，我觉得他们一定都很爱父亲。

今天早上是爸爸来叫我们起床的，大概是怕克利切再吓到我们。

穿好衣服下楼，父亲没有坐在餐桌的主位，主座上坐了一个跟父亲一样浅金色长发，穿着黑色长袍的威严的男人，虽然他的肤色并不苍白，但是黑色的长袍和不苟言笑的表情，还是让我联想到故事书里的吸血鬼公爵，他脸上没有一丝笑容，看起来很吓人，比在孤儿院第一次见到的父亲还吓人。

男人的右手边，坐着一位女士，她的发色比起父亲的浅金色更偏白一些，但是跟老人的头发花白是不一样的，她的皮肤很白皙，穿一条墨绿色的长裙，跟坐在主座上的男人说着话。

父亲坐在她对面看报纸。

我不由得停在楼梯上，他们看起来太和谐了，一看就是一家人。

阿不思这时凑到我耳边小声说：“你说父亲是不是家族性色素缺失啊？”

我白了他一眼，爸爸也听见他的话了，在我身后笑了起来。

餐桌上三个人听见声音看了过来，父亲放下手中的报纸走了过来。

“怎么这么慢。”父亲抱起我，爸爸犹豫了一下也抱起阿不思，来到餐桌，我和阿不思坐在爸爸和父亲中间。

坐在对面的女士微笑着跟我们打招呼。

“叫爷爷奶奶。”父亲端了一碗麦片粥放在我面前。

我叫不出口。

“我以为就算是麻瓜也自己有手有脚。”男人的声音冷冰冰的像是严冬凛冽的寒风，让人不由得打哆嗦。儿童座椅限制了我的行动，我想往父亲身边躲一躲。

“我们不是麻瓜，我们也是巫师。”阿不思严肃的对男人说。

“哼。”男人不理我们了，转过头对父亲说，“所以你准备找两个泥巴种做马尔福家的继承人？”

“卢修斯！你不能当着孩子们的面说这个！”女士责怪地拍了男人一下，转过头笑着问我们在庄园住得习不习惯。

怎么可能住的习惯，这么大的房子，不迷路就不错了。我在心里说，但是没有人注意我，阿不思在手舞足蹈得讲着这两天的感受，爸爸微笑着拍了拍他的脑袋，我偷偷看了一眼那个叫卢修斯的男人，我的爷爷，他目光里满是不耐烦，哼了一声。

“毫无教养。”

餐桌上瞬间安静下来，我看到阿不思脸都红了，一脸委屈的样子，爸爸凑在他身边小声安慰他。没人再说话，一顿早饭吃得不欢而散。

早餐吃完，父亲和男人朝楼上走去，男人显得一脸怒气，父亲倒是显得很淡定，爸爸很担心地看着他们的背影。

“别担心，卢修斯就是这样的，小龙知道该怎么办。”女士招呼我们坐下，我贴在沙发的角落坐着。

“斯科皮是吗？这名字一看就是小龙起得。”女士微笑着在我身边坐下，又转过头对着爸爸说，“看到小龙的来信我也挺惊讶的，没想到他会采用这种解决办法。”

爸爸不好意思地抓了抓头发，抱起阿不思坐在对面，说：“我也没想到，我是说，虽然战后他变了很多但是领养一个麻瓜血统的小孩......”

“不过这也没什么奇怪的不是么，毕竟你们要结婚这种事他都能说服卢修斯。当时我还真是怕卢修斯一气之下要断绝跟小龙的父子关系，不过卢修斯就是这样的人，虽然别扭，心里还是希望小龙开心就好。话说回来，他们长得真像你们小时候。”女士摸了摸我头发，“除了眼睛。”

“是的，我们在看到他们的时候也挺惊讶的。”

我看到阿不思眨了眨眼，瞟了一眼楼梯。我知道，他想去偷听父亲跟那个男人说什么了。

我有点担心，我知道那个男人很不喜欢我和斯科皮，看来是因为血统的原因，父亲一家都是巫师出生，我也怕父亲会因此把我们送回孤儿院。

阿不思从爸爸身上跳到地上跑过来拉我，我犹豫地看着那位女士，这样真是太不和礼数了，但是在孤儿院又没有人教过我该怎么做才“符合礼数”，父亲一家一定很重视这个。

好在女士并没有太在意，示意我们自己去玩。

我和阿不思跑到楼上，找到父亲他们说话的房间，其实到庄园才两天，我真的还没认全所有的房间都是干什么的。

“......又不是没有别的办法！你这样让我怎么在其他家族面前抬起头？马尔福家的脸面都被丢光了！”

“你别想了，哈利不可能生孩子的，有办法也不行。再说了，现在已经没有人在意血统这件事了，纯血又不能拿来喝。”

阿不思示意我趴在门上偷听。里面又传来几个我没听过的人声。

“马尔福老宅从来没有住进过泥巴种！混血也没有！”

“我们不承认他们作为马尔福的继承人。”

“你不能把我们盖上！你这是大逆不道！”

“闭嘴吧，你们几张画像不承认有什么用，家主戒指在我手上。”

“那两个泥巴种在餐桌上连基本的用餐礼仪都没有！”

“那两个泥巴种是你的外孙，父亲，所以我建议你还是不要这么叫他们。况且他们才刚刚来两天，孤儿院你能指望他们学到什么礼仪，都说了让你们不要急着回来。”

“这是我家我还不能随时回来了？”

“事实上，现在这栋房子是我和哈利的家，当时是你自己说得不能忍受跟‘救世主’住在同一个房子里非得搬出去的。”

门毫无预兆的打开了，阿不思趴在房门上听得仔细毫无预兆地摔了进去，我尴尬地看着拉开门的男人，他一脸怒气地俯视着我和阿不思，绕开我俩走了。父亲这才慢条斯理地走出来，把阿不思扶起来拍了拍他身上的灰，检查他身上没有受伤。

“以后不准在外面偷听了，听见没有，这样很不礼貌。”

父亲说完抱起我，牵着阿不思朝楼下走，阿不思偷偷地对我做了个鬼脸。

不知道为什么，父亲好像特别喜欢抱我，不是说我不喜欢这样，相反，我真的很喜欢父亲抱我，让我特别安心，觉得自己不会被丢下。

一整天庄园的气氛都怪怪的，我和阿不思大气都不敢出，爸爸看起来似乎也很尴尬。那个男人总是时不时找机会要讽刺一下爸爸和我跟阿不思，似乎我们在他眼里一无是处，他甚至对阿不思的名字都感到不满。父亲则在旁边一直维护着我们。

吃过晚饭他们终于离开了，走之前女士拉着父亲的手交代了好些事情，又拍拍他的头，就像是爸爸拍阿不思那样。那个男人站在门外还是一副冷冰冰的样子，不愿意看我们。

他们走了以后，爸爸也长出了一口气，小声跟父亲埋怨着这毫无准备的突然造访，父亲揉了揉太阳穴，很无奈的对着爸爸笑了一下转身进了书房，今天他又没去医院，看起来有些文件要处理。

睡前，阿不思小声地对爸爸抱怨那个男人真是太讨厌了。

爸爸摸摸我们的脑袋让我们不要这样说，毕竟那是父亲的爸爸，如果让父亲知道我们讨厌他爸爸他会难过的。

我想起那位女士上午提到的，那个男人差点与父亲断绝父子关系的事。有点好奇是怎么回事。

爸爸告诉我们，那个时候巫师界刚刚打完一场战争，父亲一家跟他其实是敌对立场的，但是父亲为了他做了战时间谍，每天都冒着生命危险，然而这一切一直到最后父亲的家里人才知道。

父亲的家族是很看重血统的，而爸爸其实是个混血巫师，自然那个男人就难以接受爸爸的身份，不管从哪个角度来说都不行。

原本那个温柔的女士也很讨厌爸爸，因为他把父亲置身于很危险的境地，但是父亲坚定的态度最终让他们妥协了，不过他们从庄园里搬出去住到另一处别院去了。

那个男人也是一个很别扭的人呢，他其实也很爱父亲的吧，所以再不喜欢爸爸也不可能会断绝跟父亲的关系的。

就像父亲一样，父亲也总是把自己装成冷冰冰的模样，浑身散发着拒人千里的气场，但是他内心是很温柔的人。

刚刚我已经躺在床上准备睡觉了，忽然听见父亲和爸爸在楼下说话，似乎在吵架，阿不思已经睡着了，他总是入睡很快。我悄悄爬起来躲在楼梯转角处偷听，我不想要他们吵架。

“德拉科你不能这样，你不能因为斯科皮长得像你和他姓马尔福就特别偏爱他，你这样会让阿不思难过的。”

“第一，我没有偏爱斯科皮；第二，如果你觉得我偏向他也不是因为他姓马尔福，你难道不觉得这个孩子比阿不思更缺少安全感吗？在孤儿院的时候，老师也说一直是阿不思在保护他。”

“可是......”

“没有可是，他们都是麻瓜出生的小孩，既然把他们带回家了，他们就都是我们的孩子，不存在偏爱谁的说法，我会给他们最好的。”

他们还在说话但是我没有再听下去，不管是梅林还是上帝我都要感谢他，让我遇到父亲和爸爸这样的家人。


	2. Chapter 2

****2011.7.31 星期日** **

今天是爸爸的生日！父亲一个月前就悄悄告诉过我们了，他说爸爸不那么愿意自己特意替他做生日安排（父亲的原话：因为他那时时刻刻散发的圣人情怀不愿意麻烦任何人），但内心深处还是很喜欢过生日的，因为小时候寄住的家庭只会虐待他，他只能看着别的小孩有生日派对，有生日礼物，有生日蛋糕，他只能在沙地上给自己画上一个生日蛋糕，然后把他们吹散，再对自己说句生日快乐就算过生日了。

我和阿不思简直目瞪口呆，就算我们是在孤儿院，孤儿院的人不那么喜欢我们，可是至少我们还有一块小蛋糕，至少乔伊老师还是会记得给我们唱生日歌，没想到爸爸小时候比我们还可怜。

所以父亲希望我们能给爸爸一个惊喜。但是阿不思那个笨蛋又闯祸了！可是......好吧，其实也不算是闯祸了，虽然父亲一开始不那么高兴，但是因为爸爸开心所以他也就没说什么了。

阿不思一大早六点钟就把我弄起来了，兴致勃勃地告诉我他有一个计划，一定能给爸爸一个惊喜，他要拉我和他一起，亲手布置庄园给爸爸过生日派对。

原本我觉得派对听起来绝对是一件很棒的事情，如果是在麻瓜世界，那肯定来不及了，但是这里是魔法世界，如果让父亲白天将爸爸带出去，加上有克利切，一定可以准备一个惊喜的，然而我忽略了阿不思说的【亲手布置庄园】。

梅林啊！我以后一定要像父亲一样做一个医生，那样我就能好好检查一下阿不思的脑子到底是怎么长得！

因为今天是周末（好吧，其实只要不是魁地奇的赛季，是不是周末也没什么区别），主要是因为今天是爸爸的生日，吃早餐的时候爸爸提议带我们去打魁地奇，父亲不满意地斜了他一眼，大概是考虑到今天是爸爸的生日，没有说什么。

结果阿不思那个笨蛋，说自己不舒服！让爸爸和父亲自！己！去！还让我留下来陪他！

梅林啊！还有比这个更明显的借口吗！【事实证明，真的有】

父亲低着头，我甚至怀疑他在憋笑，但是爸爸很关切地问阿不思怎么了，需不需要去医院，还说今天就不出去了，在家陪着他就好了。

阿不思求助地看着我......可是我在心里已经对他翻了无数个白眼。

我只好跟爸爸说阿不思就是昨晚上没睡好，在孤儿院的时候他就常常做噩梦，每次做完噩梦第二天都精神不好需要休息，没什么事，我在家陪着他就好了，又有克利切，不必担心我们。

爸爸还是很不放心，还是决定要留下来陪我们。

这时候父亲贴在爸爸耳边耳语了几句，爸爸疑惑地看着我们，又看了父亲一眼，最后才松口说让我们好好休息，安排克利切，有什么事必须马上通知他。

后来父亲告诉我，他跟爸爸说，我和阿不思想要独自在庄园里探险......

梅林啊......这就是我见过比阿不思那个更扯的借口了。【对不起梅林，我今天叫他的次数有点多，希望他不会因此厌烦我。】

所以到底是为什么爸爸会相信......

总之，父亲和爸爸两个人终于准备出门了，爸爸再三叮嘱我，阿不思要是有什么不舒服一定要马上联系他，还一直跟父亲说要他给阿不思准备安神的药，就是自己以前喝得那种。父亲保证自己一定会准备的，这才出了门。

他们一走，阿不思马上从房间里跑出来，手里拿着一张清单交给克利切，让它按着清单上面去采购。

后来事实再一次证明了，我没有检查阿不思列得清单是一个天大的错误。

克利切把东西买回来我以为就是一些常规的派对用的装饰品，彩旗彩带气球什么的，这些我们在孤儿院的时候用得很多。

感谢万能的魔法！我们不需要做什么，克利切一个响指就搞定了，甚至更好，星星形状的挂饰悬在空中。

爸爸一定会开心的。

然后我看见阿不思趴在沙发上画画，我以为他是想给爸爸画贺卡，我就进房间了，我也想给爸爸写点什么。

结果我还没写几个字呢，克利切慌慌张张地跑进来，拖着我让我去阻止阿不思。

阿不思他居然在庄园的墙上画画！！！

他居然踩在桌子上用蜡笔在父亲庄园的墙上画画！！！

还有比这更灾难的事吗！！！

克利切急得团团转，又怕阿不思掉下来，又担心爸爸和父亲生气。

我想去抢阿不思手里的蜡笔，他说什么也不肯给我，我又不能真的去拽他，他要是摔下来了，爸爸一定会生气的。他在墙上画了一个巨大的爸爸的简笔画，还写了一句生日快乐，这毫无美感的涂鸦，不用爸爸生气，父亲也会把我们赶出去的吧！

我们才来了一个多月，我不能让阿不思毁了这一切。

阿不思护着他的画不让我和克利切靠近，正当我们僵持的时候，爸爸和父亲回来了。

爸爸一进门就喊阿不思，他果然还是不放心，然后对眼前的装饰一愣。

父亲跟在他身后先看到了我们，还有阿不思护在身后的画。

“德拉科你最好解释一下怎么回事！”

“阿不思你在干嘛？！”

果然，爸爸和父亲都生气了，阿不思一愣。

我不想哭的，但我真的不想被重新送回孤儿院，一想到有可能会被送走眼泪就忍不住往下掉，我扑到父亲身前小声央求他。

“对不起父亲，我错了，不要把我送走，我想拦住阿不思的，可是他不听，他想给爸爸一个惊喜。”

“德拉科你到底威胁孩子们什么了？！”

“我没有！”父亲黑着脸把我抱起来，拍着我的后背，“这是他们自己的想法，我只是帮了他们一把。”

阿不思也慌了，坐在桌子上哭了出来。

“我......我只是想给您一个惊喜......本来想装饰一下房间，但是克利切都做好了我什么忙也没帮上......我......”

爸爸走到桌子前抱起阿不思，安抚着他，然后看着阿不思在墙上画的那副画，突然笑了起来。

这也太意外了。

“我很喜欢这幅画。”他笑着揉了揉阿不思的头发。

父亲的脸色不是很好看，我猜他在心里诽谤爸爸的审美，那副画实在是......至少画在庄园的墙上太不和谐了。

阿不思终于意识到父亲可能对自己的行为并不高兴，躲在爸爸怀里看着父亲。

“对......对不起父亲......我不该在您的庄园墙上乱画的......”

爸爸诧异地看了一眼阿不思，又看了一眼我，他的眼神很复杂。

“阿不思......”

“我的确很生气，但是我生气的是你和你们爸爸一模一样，做事鲁莽不考虑后果，简直就是大巨怪带出来的小巨怪。你想过站在桌子上有多危险吗？你有可能会摔下去受伤。”父亲打断了爸爸的话，很严肃地说，抱着我走过去，伸出一只手摸了摸阿不思的脑袋，我看见他脸色缓和了下来，“但是我不会因此将你们赶出去，记住，这也是你们的家，不是我一个人的庄园。”

我突然意识到我为什么会这么害怕了，虽然爸爸和父亲对我们很好，可我一直还觉得自己只是寄住在这里的外人一样，一旦表现得不好了，或是让他们不开心了就会被赶出去。

“当然，我也对你在墙上画画不满意，也许该给你找个艺术老师。”

“德拉科！”爸爸笑着警告了父亲一声。

父亲无所谓地耸了一下肩，凑过去在爸爸嘴角吻了一下。

“既然装饰都布置好了，也许我们应该好好给你过个生日，考虑到这是孩子们参与你的第一个生日。”

“赫敏大概终于找到可以和她交流育儿心得的人了。”爸爸看着墙上的画又笑了。

对，赫敏阿姨上次跟爸爸抱怨雨果把家里每一面墙都画上了他的画，罗恩叔叔却一脸骄傲地说他还抱着雨果让他能够画在他够不到的地方。

下午，爸爸就把请帖送出去了，因为准备得匆忙，其实也就只叫了罗恩叔叔他们一家。

阿不思很骄傲地拉着雨果看他的“杰作”，雨果还兴致勃勃地往上面加东西，父亲脸色很不好看，一直绷着，却什么也没说，罗恩叔叔一直在大笑，赫敏阿姨想要制止，爸爸拦住她，说让他们画吧，他看起来真的很开心，一直坐在阿不思和雨果身后看他们画画。罗丝拉着我跑到房间里，说想要给我爸爸写张贺卡，问我会不会叠成千纸鹤的样子。

她告诉我爸爸有一只贴身携带的千纸鹤，这是她爸爸妈妈告诉她的，那只千纸鹤几乎是爸爸的护身符，所以她猜爸爸应该很喜欢千纸鹤。

这件事我还不知道，不过现在我记住了。果然罗丝比阿不思靠谱多了。

只不过千纸鹤比想象中的难叠多了，我和罗丝研究了好久都没有研究出来，一直到父亲进来叫我们吃完饭我们都没研究出来。

我只好窘迫地告诉父亲我们想给爸爸叠一只千纸鹤，可是我们并不会。

出乎意料的是父亲居然会，不仅会还叠得十分娴熟，轻易地就将我们一下午都没搞明白地步骤弄好了。

爸爸和父亲身上真的藏了好多秘密，他们都不完全是他们看起来的样子。

晚饭很好，阿不思还嚷嚷着给爸爸带上了一个纸做得皇冠，这是孤儿院的孩子们过生日时都会有的，但是这真的太幼稚了，不过爸爸笑得很开心，赫敏阿姨还带了自己做的生日蛋糕，父亲虽然十分嫌弃，还是吃了两口，当然，爸爸喂他的。

父亲总是没有办法拒绝爸爸。

罗丝拿出了那只千纸鹤，父亲在上面施过魔法了，纸鹤精准地飞到爸爸面前落在他手中，爸爸地眼睛亮晶晶的，那种眼神，每当院长发糖果的时候，我都会在每个小孩的眼中看到，果然爸爸很喜欢千纸鹤。

晚上，把罗恩叔叔一家送走后，爸爸靠着父亲的肩膀坐在沙发上看我和阿不思玩，阿不思一直想跳起来抓飘在空中的星星挂饰，但是挂饰一直在忽上忽下地飘动，他就傻乎乎地跳起来去抓，根本没有发现其实是父亲在控制着逗弄他。

爸爸是真的很喜欢阿不思画在墙上的那副画，他说他小时候其实也想要在墙上画画，但是那样做可能会被他住的那家人打死。

父亲一手搂着爸爸的腰，终于放过了阿不思，星星落了下来，阿不思高兴地抓住星星，他没看见父亲亲吻了爸爸。

我悄悄地看着他们，爸爸笑着回应了父亲。

“谢谢你德拉科，给我一个家。”

虽然爸爸说得很小声，我还是听见了。

原来爸爸和我们一样啊。

墙上的画当然需要清理，不过父亲将阿不思和雨果的画从墙上复制下来，用相框框起来送给了爸爸。

经过今天，我感觉自己对爸爸和父亲的了解更多了。

我也要感谢他们给了我一个家。

P.S. 虽然阿不思有时候没脑子，但是还是感谢梅林让我们成为一家人。


	3. Chapter 3

****2012.6.1星期五** **

今天是儿童节，爸爸给我和阿不思一人送了一本日记本，说今年我们要满6岁了，是大孩子了，可以学着写日记把每天发生的事记录下来，他不知道我一直有写日记的习惯。父亲很不屑的样子，说别又出现两本蛇脸怪一样的日记，爸爸听见瞪了父亲一眼。

阿不思问父亲蛇脸怪的日记是什么，父亲说就是伏地魔。那个大坏蛋的故事所有人都知道，而且爸爸就是那个打倒大反派拯救了世界的英雄，这一年以来父亲也常常把爸爸的故事当成睡前故事讲给我们听。父亲说当年伏地魔留下了一本日记本祸害学校，爸爸为了英雄救美一个人跑到密室去杀了蛇王，毁了日记本。阿不思问爸爸是去救的父亲吗，他真笨，爸爸还能救谁。爸爸听了这个问题很别扭地笑了一下，父亲冷冷地哼了一声走掉了，他也一定是觉得阿不思问了一个很蠢的问题。

因为是儿童节爸爸和父亲都特意请了假带我们去了麻瓜届的游乐园。说实话，我常常觉得圣芒戈是不是就是父亲开的，不然他怎么可以经常不去，爸爸的球赛他一场都没落，我和阿不思有点什么事他也总能在第一时间出现。不过这也不要紧，父亲是圣芒戈最好的院长，虽然他看起来随心所欲，但是从来没有人抱怨过，我想他一定也很认真的对待医院的每一个人。就像对我们一样。

到了游乐园，爸爸看起来比我和阿不思还开心，他说他小时候从来没有机会到游乐园，一直很渴望能和家人一起来一次。父亲虽然看起来很不屑，说麻瓜的东西有什么好玩的，但还是给我们买了好多东西，气球棉花糖，连爸爸的那一份也没忘，爸爸开心的样子真的比我和阿不思还像个孩子。

爸爸带着我们玩得特别开心，每个项目都很好玩，尤其是过山车，真是太刺激了，本来我和阿不思身高是不够的，感谢万能的魔法！爸爸悄悄用幻身咒骗过了工作人员。父亲本来想制止爸爸的，他觉得这样不安全，但是爸爸一再表示会看好我们，阿不思也一直拽着父亲的手哀求，看在过节的份上，父亲只好妥协了。

我发现父亲看起来一直很不高兴，他每次都站在下面等我们。都怪阿不思，父亲一定是因为早上那个问题生气了。我想把我的棒棒糖给父亲，我想让他开心一点，但是父亲只是对我笑了一下，拍了拍我的头。

最后到了傍晚坐摩天轮的时候父亲才勉勉强强同意坐一下，不过他和父亲单独坐了一间把我和阿不思打发到另一间。阿不思背对着爸爸和父亲的吊篮，趴在窗边看着外面，我坐在他对面，看见父亲跟爸爸吵起来了，我很担心，虽然他们常常吵架，大部分时间都是等我们睡了以后不想让我们知道，但是我总能听见。

我看见爸爸激动地站了起来，吊篮随着他的动作摇摇晃晃，父亲紧张地拉了他一下试图让他安静下来，可是爸爸情绪很激动甩开了父亲的手，背对着父亲面朝我们的方向。我感觉爸爸哭了，但是隔着距离看不清，他捂着脸肩膀在抖。

摩天轮还在上升，我觉得有些难熬，我不想要他们吵架，隔着一个吊篮我什么也做不了。

我看见父亲叹了口气，站起来从背后抱住了爸爸，试图安抚他，爸爸终于转过身把头埋在父亲的肩膀上。

然后摩天轮升到顶的时候父亲抬起爸爸的头吻了他，我赶紧转过头假装被窗外的风景吸引。

下降的过程中我看不见他们了，不过我想他们应该没事了。

摩天轮落地，父亲和爸爸把我和阿不思抱了出来，阿不思在爸爸怀里一直惊叹着晚霞的余晖有多好看，整个游乐园像是披上了彩妆，爸爸笑得很开心。我偷偷看着父亲，他冷冰冰的脸也变得柔和，嘴角带着若有若无的微笑，果然，父亲还是这样比较好看。

晚上，我们难得在外面吃了晚饭，不是说我不喜欢在家里吃饭，正是因为克利切把三餐都准备得太好了，所以我们都几乎不在外面吃，爸爸带我们吃了快餐，给我和阿不思点了儿童套餐。父亲果然很嫌弃，但是他的吃相一直很高雅，爸爸对着他翻了个白眼，对着我们说父亲就是不能享受人生的乐趣，阿不思把酱汁弄得满脸都是，父亲边帮他擦脸边和爸爸斗嘴，我偷偷地笑。这是我过得第一个儿童节，有家人陪着的那种，虽然爸爸和父亲吵了一架，但是总得来说一切都太完美了。

晚上阿不思睡着以后我果然又听见爸爸和父亲说起了白天的事。

“德拉科你太幼稚了，当着孩子们的面吃这种醋，二年级诶！那又不能怪我！”

“哼，我幼稚？要不是我，你现在是不是跟那个小母鼬在一起了。”

“别这么叫金妮！我跟你都有两个孩子了，别想那些不存在的假设了。”

“又不是你生的。”

“那我看你也挺喜欢他们的，再说了，我是个男的！”

“父亲找到了一个古老的魔法，可以让男人生孩子，不如生个女孩？等把泰迪接过来，我们一家五个人都没个姑娘。”

外面安静了下来。

“逗你玩的，我跟父亲已经谈过这个了，不会让你生孩子的，我哪舍得让你受这个。”

“就你会说话。”

他们走进了房间关上了门。

其实，我也不介意再要一个妹妹呢。


End file.
